


The Shadows of the Past Job

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Series: The Assassins, Spies, and Other Deadly Lies Job [2]
Category: Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, Elliot Spencer as Bucky Barnes, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Team, The Assassins Spies and Other Deadly Lies Series Part 2, deadly weapons as gifts, secrets of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: Elliot receives an unexpected gift from an old friend.





	The Shadows of the Past Job

**Author's Note:**

> -As usual, I do not own Leverage or the Avengers.
> 
> -Oktober is supposedly one of Natasha Romanov's aliases, or so I saw when researching her backstory online. I don't read a whole lot of comics, so I'm not super familiar with her backstory, so apologies if that's wrong. 
> 
> -A shotel is a cool kind of weapon. I wish I can figure out how to insert pictures in this fic, so that I can add it to this story. It's a japenese curved sword kind of weapon, is the best that I can describe it, and looks so much like a weapon that Elliot would use.

The first thing that Elliot noticed that morning was that someone had left a shotel on the floor in his bedroom. He stopped, stared, and hesitantly walked over to pick it up. The shotel was beautiful, etched in silver and gold with his name spelled on the hilt in true japanese form. He held the sickle like weapon, testing it for balance, and saw a note attached at the edge. He reached, and grasped the note, and saw a name. 

_Oktober._

He stared at the name, a sliver of unease sweeping down his spine. But this wasn’t a threat, it was a gift-a welcome back present. How he knew that, he wasn’t sure, but that was what it felt like. He held the blade steady, and nearly jumped out of his skin when Parker slid out of the ceiling and hit the floor. 

“A pretty redhead dressed in black left that for you.” Parker informed him, and he narrowed his eyes. 

“Did you speak to her?” He asked, and she shrugged. 

“I asked if she wanted to see you, and she said that she had other more important matters to attend to. She did ask me to pass along the message though,” Parker paused, and studied him intently before saying quietly, “New York City was something like Budapest, though Barton says differently.” 

He drew out a breathe, and she narrowed her eyes at him as he lowered the shotel to his side. He couldn’t have gone to help them. He wanted to…but if he’d seen the Cap, he would’ve triggered, and it would’ve been just that much more worse for all involved parties. He just knew that the two of them were okay, and that was enough for now. He hadn’t heard anything from Fury, hadn’t seen anything on the news except the same reports that everyone else saw of the Incident. It was all just rumors for him. And as long as he kept his distance, that was the way it was going to be. 

“Something we need to know?” Parker asked pointedly, seriously, loosing her usual cheerful attitude. Elliot considered. 

“Not right now. But when the time comes, I promise to let the team know.” He reassured her, and she slowly nodded. 

“Alright. But if this turns into what happened with Hardison…” She let the threat hang, and he nodded once, showing that he understood. “Come on, the team is waiting on you.” 

“We have another case?” Elliot asked, glancing about the room to make sure he hadn’t missed anything else, leaning the shotel against the wall by the door as he left. 

“It looks like it.” Parker said happily, dancing out of the room as she went.

Elliot smiled as he followed her, wishing that she hadn’t been there to see just one more shadow of his past.

~*~

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading! More to add to this series as I write it, of course. If you have suggestions about how Elliot tells the team he's Bucky, I would appreciate it. Or anything else you'd like me to write for this series as I am taking prompts for this series!


End file.
